


K is for kaleidoscope

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Episode: s09e13 Ripple Effect, Gen, Quantum Mirror (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Distortions of quantum mirrors





	K is for kaleidoscope

“Colonel Carter, I hate to drag you away...” Landry paused at the door.

“Another team?” Sam finished typing in the numbers and hit save.

“This one is yet another variation. The leader of SG-1 is asking for you.” She followed Landry out the door. 

“Is it someone I know?”

“He seemed to think you'd recognize him.”

And she did recognize the man rising to his feet. “Major Kawalsky.”

“Captain Carter! What the hell is going on?”

“Major, although this may look a lot like your SGC, it isn't.” She gave him the brief explanation she'd perfected over the day. “So you're leading SG-1 instead of General O'Neill?”

Kawalsky lost all his facial color. “General? He's a general here?”

“There are differences. In this reality, you were killed very early in the program when you were infested with a Goa'uld.”

“Well, that didn't happen in my reality. Jack...”

“Did something happen to the general in your reality?”

“Daniel....Dr. Jackson got sick. The docs said it was schizophrenia and they shut him up in mental health.”

“Oh god,” Sam gasped. “Daniel got infected on one of our missions. Did your SG-1 find the Linvris chamber, with nine dead Goa'uld?”

“Yeah, right before the doc got sick. Was that...?” Kawalsky dropped his head into his hands. “We never figured it out.”

“What happened?” Sam asked quietly.

“Jack, he'd go to see the doc and he just got to where he couldn't stand to see him locked up and drugged like that. Daniel would cry and Jack blamed himself, said he should never have let Daniel talk his way onto a team. So one day, Jack persuaded them to let him take Daniel out into the grounds. And then he sprung him from the hospital.”

“Oh no.”

“We found the truck three days later at the bottom of a mountain. Jack had been killed instantly in the wreck. It took us two more days to find Daniel. It looked like he had tried to go for help but he didn't have food or water and he was off his medication and he didn't know where he was going.”

“I'm...I don't know what to say.”

“At least the doc found some peace. He wasn't locked up anymore. I liked to think he was out there bouncing off a star somewhere. And Jack was with Charlie so...” Kawalsky shrugged. “It was tough but we managed to push on.”

*

Daniel was just thinking about getting a coffee refill when Sam came charging in and wrapped her arms around him. “Uh....hi?” Daniel ventured.

“Just, hang on for a minute, OK?” She whispered.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her and hung on.


End file.
